Strange Secrets
by Mayuka Masaki
Summary: What happens when the Gundam Boys play Truth or Dare? They *Dare* you to find out yourself! This is my first uploaded fic, so please R/R.


**-- Strange Secrets --  
**The Gundam Boys Play Truth or Dare**  
  
**Duo Maxwell stood on his head for about 3 minutes now. "Can I get down now?"  
  
"But the dare was to stay that way for 5 minutes, Duo!" Quatre pointed out. "By then, I'm sure the rest of the guests will be here."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Duo flipped onto the ground and scampered toward the door. Upon opening it, he greeted the following guests; Heero, Wufei and Trowa. "Hey guys! Wanna play Truth or Dare with me and Quatre?" Then he ran over to where Quatre was and sat down.  
  
"What are you a.. Woman?!" Wufei growled, and walked over to where Duo and Quatre were. "Truth or Dare is for the weak!"  
  
Heero smirked. "We could have fun with this. Come on Wufei, let's give it a shot. Heero walked over to where Quatre was sitting and sat down.  
  
"Duo." Quatre asked this time. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Hit me with your best shot. I pick Dare."  
  
Quatre laughed. "I dare you to..." He pondered a bit then beamed. "I dare you to shove popcorn up your nose!"  
  
"What is this?!" Wufei interruped. "If we are going to play this stupid game, then we can atleast do it right!!" He sighed. "No more sissy dares! What are you all, women?!"  
  
"Well I'd like to see you come up with anything better, Wufei!" Quatre pouted.  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed, then looked over to Duo. "Duo, I dare you to skip down the street..."  
  
Duo interruped. "Okay, no problem Wu--"  
  
"Naked." Wufei cut off Duo's sentance, finishing off his dare declaration.  
  
Heero gave a strange look of disgust, then looked over to Duo.  
  
Quatre and Trowa both exchanged the same glances of fright, as Duo began stripping down to nothing.  
  
"Be back in a flash!" Duo winked, as he skipped down the road, luckily at night, wearing nothing but the grin on his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the night went on, Dare and questions became worse.  
  
"Wufei, have you ever dated a woman?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?? Women are for the weak!"  
  
Quatre blinked. "I take that as a no."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Um..Heero, Truth or Dare." Trowa asked.  
  
Heero kept his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Truth."  
  
Everyone sighed, wishing he would have picked dare. Duo winced, as Wufei whispered a game-worthy question to Trowa.  
  
Trowa sweatdropped. "Heero, are you in love with Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
Once again, Heero remained in his position, but his eyes widened this time. "Relena? What would ever make you think that I would have anything to do with--Her?!"  
  
"Well, you did give her that teddy bear one time..." Quatre mentioned.  
  
"I meant to give it to Duo!" Heero jumped up, then fell back down, realizing what he had just said outloud.  
  
Duo's eyes widened and turned into little hearts. "Really Hee-Chan?? A teddy bear for... Me?!"  
  
Heero lay face flat on the ground, motionless. "Omae o Korosu..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dare!" Quatre stood up, looking determined this time.  
  
Wufei laughed evilly, wanting to get revenge. "I dare you to kiss someone here."  
  
Quatre blushed, then looked around. Duo was busy tending to Heero, and Wufei was laughing, while pointing at Quatre.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened. "No!! I see where this is going! No, No, NO!" Quickly, he stood up, then backed away from everyone.  
  
"Now what am I supposed to do?" Quatre sighed.  
  
Just then Milliardo Peacecraft, a.k.a. Zechs walked in, for strange reasons unknown to all, even to this very day.  
  
Quatre beamed, ran over to Zechs and kissed him. Zechs said nothing, then turned, walking back out as silently as he had come in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
By 4:00 AM, the dares were all strange, in everyway imaginable. Not to mention, everyone was mad at Wufei, and wanted to get revenge on him.  
  
"Wufei, I dare you to call the circus for a prank call, and ask Catherine if she'd like to meet you out back for a good time!"  
  
Trowa smacked his forhead. "That's my SISTER!!"  
  
Heero spoke under his breath. "Oh don't worry, she's the kind to say yes. Even if it is Wufei." He cringed at that thought, and tried to shake it off.  
  
Wufei picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Catherine, woman..."  
  
"Yes? Who is this?" Catherine responded from the other line.  
  
"Its me, Wufei. I was wondering, would you like to meet me out back here at Duo's house and try out treehouse?"  
  
There was a click, and the phone hung up. Everyone laughed, except Trowa, who knew his sister would blame him for this when he got home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is the stupidest dare ever..." Trowa walked his Gundam to the middle of the street, then jumped inside it. "Go ahead Duo, I'm ready..." He sighed.  
  
Duo turned on some ballet music and pic up a mic. "Announcing Trowa Barton and his amazing Heavyarms Ballet Gundam!"  
  
Heavyarms did a series of jumps and turns down the street, accidently knocking over a few random houses and such. When the music stopped, Trowa reached for the self detonation device.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre shouted. "It was just a dare! And remember, you can always get revenge!"  
  
"Quatre, you gave me this damn dare..." Trowa turned Heavyarms toward Quatre.   
  
Suddenly, sounds of sirens were heard nearby. Trowa stopped what he was doing and put his Gundam back where it was originally, then ran into the house with everyone else.  
  
"Why are we running?" Trowa followed along.  
  
Duo stopped. "To hide from the police?"   
  
Just then, the front door was knocked down and several officers walked in. One spoke. "May I ask who owns this house?"  
  
"He does!!" Everyone pointed at Duo.  
  
"Sorry sir, you're under arrest. We have had many complaints from this house today. There have been reported prank calls, destruction of public property, vandalism, and someone even claimed to see a braided man skip naked down the street."  
  
Quatre looked at the police man. "Please officer, it wasn't all Duo's fault.." He looked down, a bit ashamed. See, we were all playing Truth or Dare and it just got a bit out of hand...  
  
"Truth or Dare?" The officer laughed. "Just be a bit more careful next time, okay kids?" And with that, the police left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Visions of burning down houses were seen down Duo's street that night, which seemed to glitter, along with the orange/red sunrise. And if you looked carefully, you might even see a random Gundam pilot skipping down the street in there birthday suit.  
  
- The End. -  
  
  
  
  



End file.
